Leave It to Jack Episodes
The Glitz & Glam crew gets an opportunity to go on a cruise. Which will take them all over the world. Diamond and Billy sneak away from Carly to go to Florida's most beautiful palace. * While Ruby is still looking for Diamond and Billy, her and Gabe enjoy themselves to a spa day in Miami. * Jimmy invited a girl, which is now trying to blame Jimmy for stealing a necklace. *Chad goes to a fortune teller who tells him his day. She says that he will be having bad luck because he was so mean to the other So Random cast. So that day he’ll be getting hit in the stomach with a basketball, a hornet’s nest will fall right on top of his head and hornets start stinging him, a person was trying to catch an electric eel but electrocutes Chad 2 times, his phone will break and when he answers it, it will electrocute him, and a cockroach goes into your shoe while it is on and pokes you while wearing black jeans. Meanwhile Twani and Niko are hanging out together and they spend their whole day at the zoo. Twani wasn’t too interested in the idea but then she went with him. Sonny is now trying to make Chad be nice but she can’t do it so she just lets it be. *Gabe is being very mean to Charlie, PJ, and Teddy so he has bad luck for the day. First, he got a helicopter that broke. Then, when he went to an aquarium with PJ he got electrocuted by a jellyfish 2 times. Lastly, a wasp’s nest fell right on top of his head and the wasps started to sting him while wearing jeans. PJ tried to help but couldn’t because he was very mean to everyone and at the end they were sorry. Gabe was still going to be bad but PJ, Teddy, Charlie, Bob and Amy don’t know about it. Meanwhile, Teddy gets stuck while she was in a store and Spencer came to get her out of there and they were officially friends. Emmett was in charge of Charlie while PJ and Gabe were out and Teddy was trapped in a store and Amy and Bob were out of town for the week. *Michael, Chase and Logan host a beauty pagent at PCA, with having Zoey, Lisa and Lola in the pagent, with Chase judging Zoey to win, Logan judging Lola to win and Michael judging Lisa to win then the girls play a prank on them when they find out it was just to check them out *Sonny brakes Tawni's foot on axadent but Tawni told Marshal it was on purpose.Sonny gets fired and Mandy comes back.Sonny Tries to sneak in Mandy & Tawni's dressing room but The police kept her out.But when they go on stage to do the Sandy Mandy sketch Sonny goes on stage and says to the audinece "Do you want Mandy on the show or me?".Do they vote for her or Mandy.Hilary Duff as Mandy Vell *As on school,Avery,Tyler and chloe find some new friends at school and it turned out to be Teddy (Brigdet mendler),PJ (Jason dolly) and gabe (bradly steven perry) .so Tyler asked all of them to come for a visit by there house.so they all yes ,when they come bennet and ellen meet ,amy ( leihg baker) ,bob (eric kramer) and charlie (mia) and the end the day before the duncans get back home ,secretle tyler kisses teddy and avery kisses gabe. and before the duncans leave they have a swimming contest and then teddy says goodbye to tyler and gabe says goodbye to Avery and then the duncans leave and chole says what was that and that.s the end . note-this is the frist one hour long episode new After Craig Says That Girls cant Play Football Zoey and Sidney and Pandora all decides to Come up with a Little Plan to Have a Bet With The Guys So Craig and Larry and Vinny all Well Have to Dress up as Cheerleaders and Do a Cheer in front of The Whole School if The Girls Can Win a Football game. When A Science Lab Goes Wrong Shelby Ends Getting Shrunken and She Has a major Performance coming up and Kiley and Rory and Jada and Bud and Leo all work together to see how They can get Shelby back into her Normal Size without Her Missing Her Performance she has to Do But The Gang has to get help By Mickey. Song Featured: "On That One" When Mrs. Debby starts to be Nice and Roland and Nash They Think That she May have Been Taken by Aliens and Replaced with a Nice Lady so They try to Figure out what has Turned Her into a Nice Person. After a New Reality Show Named "The Real Diva's of Baltimore" Comes to Baltimore Holli id First to be Picked into The cast and Then Audrey Decides to Join becuase she Thinks she is a Diva and Holli begs Honey to Join and Margie Joins also so They Film for about 3 Weeks and Then The Show Airs and Some Mean Things were said behind peoples back mainly from Honey and Holli and They get Upset with each other and Stop being Friends so Malcolm and Clay and Nolan all find out That The Show was Edited and They get Honey and Holli back to be Best friends and Margie and Audrey Think That They were Portrayed to be Jealous girl on the show and They try to Fix it. Lucas and London Both decide to Come up with a Anthem That They both really Love and Then write a Whole new Song to That so They can be apart of The word records Book. meanwhile Nicole and Paris and Lee all Lose a Pet turtle That Andy Loves a lot and They try to Find it Before He Finds out That its Gone.